List of minor characters in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
This is a list of the main recurring and minor characters of the manga and anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. All names start with the original Japanese reading, followed by the title in the American versions (both manga and anime). Serviceman Main Article: Serviceman King Nosehair Main Article: King Nosehair Recurring characters Pickle (つけもの, Tsukemono)/'Dilly Pickle': Pickle is a yellow dill-pickle slice with arms and legs, who idolizes Bo-bobo. When first seen, he is one of the only survivors of Inafu Village besides Beauty, and like Beauty, wanted to join Bo-bobo. However, Pickles was not given that honor, as Bo-bobo "does not like pickles". The Narrator claims he was written off the show (which for the most part is true), but Pickles makes short cameos through out the show. However, in the manga, he was supposedly eaten by a dog after the first chapter. During the Hair Kingdom arc of the series, it turns out Pickles was left behind so he could spy on Bo-bobo's older brother, Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. He did so by disguising himself as Bi-bibi's daughter, Vita. But while everyone was happy for his return, Don Patch ends up killing him because he doesn't even know what Pickles is (Note: Pickles is one of the few characters introduced before Don Patch and thus one of the few he never knew)! In the final chapter of the series, Pickles returns thinking he would join in on Bo-bobo's new journey with new girl Yuki...but once again, he's denied joining. Pickle makes a small cameo in "Jump Ultimate Stars", by jumping out of Bo-bobo's afro if Bo-bobo wins the fight. *'Episode appearances': 1, 7 (cameo) *'Manga appearances':1,223-224, Shinestsu: 73 Game Boy Pig (ゲームボーイブタ)/Piggie: The Game Boy Pig is yet another recurring character the manga/anime consistently throws in. Like the name suggests, it's a small pig that's consistently playing with a green "Game Boy" video game every time it shows up. The source of the joke comes from the first time Bo-bobo tries a fusion maneuver during his first fight with Don Patch, where it ends up having him playing against the pig due to the fusion's result. The Game Boy Pig shows up usually when we least expect it, either in a crowd or doing something connected with Bo-bobo's antics. The Game Boy Pig does little to nothing to actually assisst Bo-bobo and his allies. The only real time it lent a hand was during the battle with Maitel. During one special panel in the manga, it is revealed that the pig first found it's gameboy abandoned in a garbage pile. During the Reverse Maruhage Empire arc, an abnormally powerful pig is used by Bo-bobo as a substitute for the evil empire's "table of sacrifices". However, this pig walked around on all fours like any other pig, so it is doubtful that this pig and The Game Boy Pig are one in the same. *'Episode appearances': 1-2, 5, 8, 10, 19, 22, 27 TUYOSHI Main Article: TUYOSHI Hajikegumi Main Article: Hajikegumi The Bears Bears stuffed with beans (as revealed by Don Patch) that debut raiding the Hajike School and attempting to prevent Don Patch's graduation. They often appear doing the Hajike Dance. Two known members of the bears are Bear #12, who was once sick with a stuffy nose and couldn't perform the hajike dance well with the bears in ep. 4 and Bear #6, who was no longer with them, after trying to fuel them up with gasoline in ep. 27. They also help Bo-bobo fight some of the Hair Hunters from 100 yrs ago in Bo-bobo's "Angry Bear Wedding" attack. Two of the bears help Serviceman make his entrance in episode 61 *'Episode appearances': 4, 23-24, 27, 38, 44, 52, 61 Deity of Babylon/Goddess Blabs-a-Lot The Goddess summoned by Softon whenever he uses "Fist of Goddess Blabs-a-Lot." She has appears to be a shiva-like statue with six arms that is constantly talking. While female in the English version of the anime, the deity is male in the original Japanese version. Suzuki (スズキ): Suzuki is a middle aged man, with a balding hairstyle, and thick glasses that (normally) hide his eyes. He is married with a wife and a daughter, and he loves them both very much. Suzuki is often used as a joke character. Suzuki was first found by Heppokomaru while Suzuki was saddened by the fact that his job at Pomade Ring had been given to Serviceman. Heppokomaru helps him by defeating Serviceman. Suzuki only has two appearances later. He is seen in one episode assisting Don Patch and Bo-bobo during the battle with Shou Mei. He visits Don Patch's fishcake stand, only to wind up as armor for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo WT Mark II! Shou Mei mercilessly attacks him, but Suzuki remembers his family and how much he doesn't want to let them down! He then fuses with Don Patch (who up to this point has become armor) and is ready to challenge Shou Mei to a fight! But whenever he is attacked by the villain, his armor moves out of the way, so he winds up getting beaten up and proving nothing! Suzuki is then shown again attacking Tokoro Tennosuke through the trees during their fight with Kanemaru. Kappa (河童 Kappa): Like the name suggests, Kappa is a mythical sea demon called a "kappa". He is a kindly creature that wishes no harm upon anyone personally. He assists Bo-bobo a few times throughout the series, but is considered a minor character. While not a villain, this creature is another residence of Evil Blood Mansion who knows the benefits of wearing a stylish raincoat (a pun, since the word kappa in Japanese could either be the mythological water creature or "a raincoat" dependent on the context). He is a kind kappa who saved Don Patch from.... living umbrellas in the House of Blood Mansion. He befriends Don Patch, but Bo-bobo pretty much kicks him off the team by the time they reach Z-Block Base. He made short appearance on a game show during the Z-Block Base saga but was kicked off the game show for being too excited. He makes very small appearances later on. During the Cyber City arc in the anime, he appears as a cop when Shibito's attack backfires. He appears in one panel at the end of the Reverse Maruhage Empire arc. During the The Hair Kingdom arc, several kappas (not necessarily Kappa himself) are fished out of Yuko's giant toilet in the center of the arena. They then force Bo-bobo's enemies to study their homework long and hard, and whip them repeatedly to motivate them more! Kappa made one very small appearance during Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He was seen in Heppokomaru's flashback, being blown away by one of Heppokomaru's farts! According to Yoshio Sawai, he was one character that was considered joining Bo-bobo's team, but never does. There was a small story in the anime that talked about the Kappa's journey in outer space with other Kappa's (who all look just like him). However, due to how long the episode ran, it was cut out of the English dub. Kappa happens to be a boss in the Kappa Forest stage in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Majide Shinken!!? Shoubu. Appearances' * Episode appearances: 23-24, 47 N&N(s) N&N is a mishapen grey creature with a mustache. His name is a spoof of the chocolate candy M&M's. He is first appearance is as a resident in the Hajike Block, where he saves Bo-bobo's gang from being kidnapped by....dolphin trainers. He claims to be an interstellar space traveler, but his ship was a bike with a platform with wheels attached to it. He wound up crashing into the Hajike Block Base's main entrance gate. He appeared to save the gang again when they were attack by the hajikelists of Hajike Block Base until a hajikelists with another ship came in and offered a ride for the gang, while N&N tried to convince the gang not to....but the team ended up on the enemy's ride. N&N also becomes an assistant for former enemies who come to his block, taking away Rice from Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX after he falls to Lambada and even befriending Ochoboguchi-kun after Bo-bobo defeats him. Bububu-bu Bu-bubu Main Article: Bububu-bu Bu-bubu Landmine Dandy Main Article: Landmine Dandy Narrator Main Article: Narrator Minor characters Kanto Vegetable Association A group of biker vegetables. In the manga, they were the ones to first bring Bo-bobo (who was crucified on a cross) to Inafu Village. They later appear again in the first chapter of Shinsetsu torturing Bo-bobo by making him eat bell peppers. They also appear again in the last chapter as allies of Bo-bobo in order to help the afro warrior and Yuki fight off an evil empire of peppers. Heppokomaru's Collar Heppokomaru's collar that regulates the control of his Fist of the Backwind abilities. It has eyes, a nose, and a mouth. He is written off in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo after Heppokomaru joined the Neo Maruhage Empire and finally mastered his abilities. Nameless Student Servicegirl (サービスガール): A short-lived female counterpart of Serviceman. *'Manga appearances': Shinsetsu Onaraman Main Article: Onaraman SCOOP Main Article: SCOOP Yuki (ユキ): A female who looks like an older, black haired version of Beauty introduced in the final chapter of the series. Bo-bobo ends up saving her from a fragment of Hair Hunters who remain even after the Maruhage Empire has fallen and she decides to follow him for her own protection. At the very end of the series, she joins Bo-bobo as he rides off to fight against a possible invasion of peppers who plan to attack the newly free empire. *'Manga Appearance': Shinsetsu 73 See Also *Characters who inhabit Bo-bobo's head Category:Recurring characters